Sweet Q
by redrose2310
Summary: What happen's when Q falls in love with a lonely youth on a Space Station? MM slash
1. Chapter 1

**AU(Jake never liked nor asked out the girl in 'The Homecoming' nor did he ever like or date Marta the Dabo girl this is set just before _Civil Defense_.)**

Tap tap tap tap. Jake tossed and turned. Tap tap tap.

"Arrgh!!" Jake yelled sitting up frowning. Jake had been having a good dream too. Climbing out of bed Jake looked for what had woke him up. Everything looked like it was in place and he didn't hear the tapping now but he knew it hadn't been a dream.

Jake shook his head and pulled a tan jumpsuit from the refresher and pulled it on his ears still picking up any sound that might have woken him up.

Nothing.

Jake pulled on his shoes and went to the family room of his Sisko's quaurters. His father was already gone so Jake ordered a plate of scambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. Jake was just getting into his breakfast when he heard it again.

Tap tap tap. Jake looked around a frown firmly on his face.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Jake asked. Tap tap tap. Jake put his ear to the wall between his room and the family room. Tap tap tap. yep that was where it was coming from.

"Hello? Is there somebody in there?" Tap tap taptaptap! "I'll get you out!"

Jake grabbed a sonic screwdriver and began taking the panel off the wall and he started to take it down he heard a baby crying.

"Jake Sisko to Ops!" Jake yelled pulling the panel down and finding a scared bleeding baby girl in the wall.

"This is Ops whats the problem Jake?" Kira's voice sounded annoyed.

"I just found a baby in the wall she's alive but hurt I don't know how she got here!" Jake said in panic.

"What?"

"You heard me get help here now please!" Jake screamed rocking the little girl in his arms.

A medical team beamed into the room and Dr. Julian Bashir at once rushed to Jake's side and scranned the baby and the wall frowning.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked still holding the baby close to himself.

"Yes it seems she was transported into this wall earlier today even an inch left or right and this baby would be death." Julian said frownin.

Jake went pale and hugged the little girl who stopped crying.

"Do you know who she is?" Jake asked.

"Yes Molly O'Brien." Julian said and took the baby out of Jake's arms.

"Can I stop by and check on her later." Jake asked biting his lip. His teacher's baby? How wierd!

Jake paced back and forth a frown on his face nobody was telling him how little Molly ended up in his wall and it was annoying him beyond belief!

"Computer open File Moctu 23, please." Jake said off handedly hoping to pull his mind off the baby.

"Unable to comply parental block in place." the computer said and Jake growled.

"Fine computer play music file earth Rock and Roll number 0187." Jake said.

"Unable to comply parental block in place." the computer repeated.

"He blocked all my music?" Jake said exsasperated he'd heard some rock and roll at a classics of earth music festival the last time he'd visited his grandpa and been hooked. His dad hated it, said the music was too violent, or sexauly motivated said it wasn't ment for their atvanced time.

Not having his music and still worried Jake threw himself into a near by chair.

"Bashir to Jake Sisko" chimed the doctor's voice over the computer system.

"Go head doctor, can I come see Molly now?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Yes I'm sure she'd like that and her parents have okayed it." Bashir said and Jake eagerly ran out of the room.

Jake laid in bed that night shaking all over they said it had been a radom transporter malfuction they'd never seen one like it before but had heard about it. Apairitly the transporter had randomly locked on people on the station and moved them Molly had been the only one to end up in a wall though. That little tiny girl could have died!

They'd fixed it and the Mrs. O'Brien said he could stop by and visit with Molly anytime he wanted to. Unable to sleep and feeling shakey Jake got up and dressed and disided to go for a walk around the station.

After checking that his dad was asleep Jake headed to Quark's knowing it wouldn't close for another 3 hours. Jake had 2 and a half bricks of gold-press latinum his share from Cardassian Yamok deal he and Nog haad invested in and he'd never needed to touch.

Three drunk klingons singing war songs at the back table and Morg were the only ones in the bar as Jake wondered in.

"Out!" Quark barked as soon as Jake set foot in the door.

"Why?" Jake asked walking right up to the bar and sitting at a stool.

"Now Sisko your father will bit my head off if your in here with this lot and you know." Quark said but was looking Jake up and down. Jake rolled his eyes and put two strips of gold-press latinum on the bar.

"Then don't tell my dad." Jake said he didn't want his dad knowing why he'd come to Quark's anyway.

"I can do that so what do you want a SoDa or some other fizzy human grug." Quark asked with distaste. Jake smiled he'd come here to calm his nerves and he didn't think a soda and jumja stick would do it today.

"I think I'll try a Synth-ale thanks." Jake said figuring the strips of gold-press latinum he brought with him in his pocket.

"Three stripes." Quark said smirking.

"You charge two." Jake said knowing Quark was trying to rip him off.

"Ah but you don't want me to tell your father you were here." Quark said and Jake slammed the three strips on the bar and Quark handed him his drink. Drinking it made Jake's face and throat feel hot and his head started to feel like it was full of smoke. Jake hadn't even noticed what was going on around him after the third sip of Synth-ale and he liked that no thought of Molly bleeding in a wall, no thought of his mom's death that had seemed to haunt his every thought and the fear of his dad dying on the job faded too. Jake smiled.

"Nice." Jake said smiling.

"I'm sure." Quark's voice made Jake jump and remember where he was.

"Hello." Jake said finishing his last shollow of Synth-ale. "And now I'll be on my way just as soon as you give me the three stripes you owe me."

"WHAT!?" demaned Quark.

"Well you don't want me telling my dad you gave me Synth-ale do you?" Jake asked smiling.

"Your a real Ferengi when you drink you know that." Quark growled as he threw the three strips at Jake who caight it and smiled at the Ferengi.

"Why think you." Jake said and headed home feeling like he was floating on warm smokey waves.

Quark laughted and shook his head maybe that boy wasn't such a bad influence on Nog after all.

Jake was grinning like a moron when he got home his dad was still asleep and he curled up on his bed falling asleep easiely for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing startrek trademarked

Jake woke with a groan his head hurt and his belly ached but he knew he had school so he got up and dressed. Heading into the main room Jake stopped and checked the wall just to be sure.

No sound, no life signs when he had the computer scan it.

With a yawn Jake skipped breakfast and went out in the hall to head for school.

His head felt like it was full of cotton and as he walked he got the weirdest feeling of being watched. Feeling un-nerved Jake looked behind himself only to trip over a box that hadn't been infront of him a minute before. Hitting the ground face first Jake yelped and rolled on to his back holding onto his nose which was bleeding and felt broken.

"Saturn and Neptune!" Jake growled as his eyes teared up.

Jake wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked the box he'd tripped over it was a metallic square about knee high and a foot long and wide.

"What now?" Jake groaned wiping his bloody hands on his pants and opening the box as he was the only one in the area.

A faint blue mist fell out of the box as he opened it that was weirdly familiar and felt warm as it drifted over his hands before vanishing from sight leaving mint condition hard back ancient book a real honest 'Book' paper and all. Shocked Jake pulled it out and nearly swooned 'Lord of the Rings' the full series he'd always loved that one and a real book of it rather then data on a Padd. His mother had had a copy and had used to read it to him at night before bed it had been lost with her during the Borg attack.

Jake returned to his quarters feeling guilty for taking the book but he just wanted to read it once then he find out who it was meant for and return it.

Getting to his room Jake climbed into bed and opened the book and did a double take not believing what was hand written on the first page at first sight but there it was in old timey ink.

'To Jake Sisko enjoy as only you can. Sign yours'

"Wow" Jake whispered wondering who it could be before grinning and started to read the old tome without a thought to class or his father.


End file.
